1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a drive circuit for white light-emitting diodes that configure a light source for a backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) system using thin film transistors (TFTs) as active elements have widely been used as display devices for a personal computer and the like. These liquid crystal display devices each include a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight for illuminating the liquid crystal display panel, a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel, and a display control circuit.
In a small-sized liquid crystal display device, white light-emitting diodes are used as a light source of a backlight. In the liquid crystal display device using the white light-emitting diodes as the light source for the backlight, an LED drive circuit for driving the white light-emitting diodes current-drives them using a constant voltage circuit (refer to JP-A-2009-175382).